1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device for preventing data loss and a data loss prevention method adapted for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, provide one or more game applications. While running the game application, the user of the mobile phone may stop playing and lock a keyboard of the mobile phone, but the mobile phone still runs the game application until the power of the mobile phone is exhausted. This wastes power and has the result that the user cannot restart playing the game from the point where the user stopped playing because of loss of process data.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device for preventing data loss to overcome the described shortcoming.